Ish'amel the Bloodied
Bio As a former member of nearly every Marauder crew to pillage and plunder on the galactic Fringe, Ish’amel the Bloodied is well-known by his erstwhile peers. Much of his time as a Marauder has been spent either avoiding danger, or healing the wounds he’s suffered when such avoidance is inevitably unsuccessful. Given his reputation as a coward, Ish’amel is rarely given the respect he feels he deserves. He sees himself as a leader rather than a follower, and constantly schemes and plots in the hopes that he can one day captain a Marauder vessel all his own. Affiliation: Unaffiliated Species: Oghra Gender: Male Age: 37 standard years Divider Forms of Address The Bloodied: Since the loss of his first vessel, Ish’amel has constantly been on the receiving end of brutal abuse at the hands of his enemies. As he is perpetually injured, other Marauders have given him the nickname of “the Bloodied.” Though he hated the moniker at first, Ish’amel has since come to view it as a complement. After all, he’s been beaten time and time again and yet he’s somehow managed to survive. Physical Description Ish’amel is an Oghra with green skin and yellow eyes. His body is covered by scabs and scars, and he usually suffers from one or more wounds that have been haphazardly bandaged. Despite his battered appearance, Ish’amel possesses no small amount of vanity. As such, he wears a pair of silver earrings in his left ear and occasionally sports an eyepatch (whether or not he actually needs it) in order to look like a proper Marauder. Personality Ish’amel is no longer the optimistic young Oghra he was when he set sail on his first voyage. The many wounds he’s suffered – both mental and physical – have driven him to become a perpetual loner and an incurable cynic. He is oftentimes insulting and sarcastic, even to those he would consider friends and allies. Despite his sour demeanor, Ish’amel continues to hope that he’ll recover his ship someday and lead a loyal crew to infamy and fortune. If such a thing comes to pass, there’s no telling whether or not his attitude will improve. History Isha’mel the Bloodied began his career as a Marauder by recruiting his own crew. Together, they stole a heavily-modified cruiser from an unfortunate captain in the Darkspur Nebula and dubbed it the Nebula’s Knave. Though his maiden voyage was initially successful, Ish’amel ran afoul of another Marauder vessel – the Killing Joke, helmed by a Grund named Captain Boko. Boko took the Nebula’s Knave for his flagship, renaming it as the Lucky Kill. He then pressed most of Ish’amel’s crew into his service before marooning the rest – including Ish’amel. Following his eventual rescue, Ish’amel joined the Blackwind Marauders for a brief period of time. After a series of disastrous raids in imperial space, the Blackwind were wiped out by a Dominion bounty hunter. Ish’amel, as the Blackwind’s only survivor, somehow convinced the Deadstar Marauders to enlist him. He was subsequently relieved of duty after sleeping on guard, then flogged and left to fend for himself in the Halon Ring settlement of Greylight. Far from being discouraged by his prior failures, Ish’amel drifted around for a time. He joined a number of smaller crews and performed raids on the surface of Nexus before finally becoming a member of the Grimvoid Marauders. He represented himself well as one of the Grimvoid, all things considered, but eventually earned the enmity of his peers due to his low tolerance for grog and his reluctance to swab decks like the rest of them. Before finally striking out on his own as an unaffiliated Marauder, Ish’amel found employment as a member of the Redmoon Terror’s crew. Though he tried his best to fit in, it wasn’t long before he was the butt of every joke and the target of every violent prank. Following a disastrous encounter with a pair of Lopp guards in Whitevale, Ish’amel was beaten to within an inch of his life by Mordechai Redmoon himself and subsequently marooned somewhere in the Halon Ring. Despite being a member of the Redmoon Terror’s crew for less than a week, Ish’amel recognized the ship for what it was – his. Though stolen from him by Captain Boko all those years before, the Nebula’s Knave had somehow come under the command of Mordechai Redmoon. Ish’amel traces all of his ill fortune back to the day when the Knave was taken from him, and he’ll do just about anything to get his ship back. If he plays his cards right, Ish’amel’s dream might come true – though he should probably be careful what he wishes for.